


Сотканный из солнца/Woven out of the sun

by miisungi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #научите пользоваться тэгами, (and awkward), (pls tell me the difference), 3RACHA are best friends, 3рача лучшие друзья, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I mean really, M/M, Out of Character, Short One Shot, chan is best supportive bro for changbin, changbin is just changbin, felix has a crush on changbin, felix is cute, im sorry im bad at tagging, jisung is best supportive bro for felix, mentions of smoking, or a drabble, they are really awkward, джисон - лучший саппортив бро феликса, упоминание курения, феликс милый (и неловкий), чан - лучший саппортив бро для чанбина, чанбин просто чанбин, чанликсы очень неловкие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miisungi/pseuds/miisungi
Summary: У Чанбина черная дыра в душе и такой же черный кофе в чашке по несколько раз в сутки.У Феликса веснушки по всему телу, а сам он светлый, словно сотканный из солнца.-----------------Changbin has a black hole inside his soul and the black coffee of the same blackness in a cup several times a day.Felix has freckles all over his body and he himself is light, as if he's woven out of the sun.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Lee felix, Ли Феликс/Со Чанбин, Со Чанбин/Ли Феликс
Kudos: 8





	Сотканный из солнца/Woven out of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, что это.  
> Просто подруга, навестив меня скучающую и вытащив на улицу, сама того не подозревая, подкинула мне 3 идеи для фанфиков. Это третья, которую я писать начинаю почему-то первой… потом их, случайно, стало 4, когда из "солнечного..." не получился "сотканный..."

_У Чанбина чёрная дыра в душе и такой же чёрный кофе в чашке по несколько раз в сутки.  
У Феликса веснушки по всему телу, а сам он светлый, словно сотканный из солнца._

У Чанбина завал в университете, а из друзей только Чан и Джисон.  
У Феликса в друзьях пол-университета, а с учёбой нет никаких проблем.

Чанбин редко появляется на тусовках, где собирается чуть ли не весь университет, включая и его друзей.  
Феликс на таких вечеринках завсегдатай.

Чанбина нужно долго уговаривать да хоть на что угодно.  
Феликса легко уговорить, убедив, что ничего криминального совершать они не будут (говоря правду, конечно же).

Чанбин курит, не считая количество, и всё равно голос у него какой-то писклявенький.  
Феликс не курит вообще и не курил никогда, а голос у него низкий и томный, пробирающий до костей и вызывающий табун мурашек.

Чанбин не любит солнце, зато любит серое мрачное небо, тёмные ночи и одежду в дарк цветах.  
Феликс радуется любой погоде и любому времени суток, словно дитё, а любит чуть ли не все цвета.

Чанбин не любит университетские вечеринки у кого-то дома, но Чан и Джисон изредка всё же умудряются его туда вытащить.  
Феликса не тащит на такие вечеринки никто. Просто приглашают, зная, что он приятный человек. Вот только таких друзей, как Чан и Джисон у Чанбина, у Феликса нету, и он с белой завистью смотрит в сторону этих троих, где Бан и Хан пытаются, кажется, на что-то уговорить Со, а тот отнекивается и кричит что-то вроде «Да отстаньте вы от меня, придурки! Не пойду я с вами никуда! Вы вообще извращенцы! Мало ли что вы со мной сделаете!» с какой-то такой… дружеской любовью, и все трое весело смеются.

Чанбин заявляется ближе к середине вечеринки, и дверь ему открывает уже слегка пьяный Феликс.  
Феликс на этой вечеринке с самого её начала, но кого он здесь не ожидал увидеть, так это Со Чанбина.

Чанбин прячется в уголочке, где рядом с ним на диване сидит Феликс, но даже в этом уголочке их находят слегка подвыпившие Чан и Джисон, которые встречают Чанбина привычным «Привет, бро» и дружеским рукопожатием. А потом снова уходят веселиться.  
Феликс хочет сбежать, но Чанбин почему-то не даёт ему этого сделать, обхватывая запястье рыжеволосого и смотря странным взглядом, будто молящим остаться рядом с ним.

Чанбин здесь не знает почти никого, лишь Чана, Джисона и, возможно, ещё пару людей, включая Феликса.  
Феликс Чанбина не знает от слова совсем. Точнее, знает, конечно же, он же по уши в этого даркбоя, но предпочитает считать, что не знает, потому что знает о Чанбине Феликс совсем немного.

Чанбин не любит такие вечеринки и такие скопления людей, поэтому уходит ещё до конца тусовки.  
Феликс рад, что смог хоть немного пообщаться с Чанбином и что у них нашлись общие темы для разговоров.

Чанбин на деле не любит солнечных людей, боится их и одновременно на дух не переносит, поэтому всегда обходит Феликса десятой дорогой. Просто на вечеринке тот был одним из немногих, с которым Чанбин раньше хотя бы пересекался, а, может, даже перекидывался парой слов.  
Феликса же, словно чувствуя неприязнь Чанбина, Чан и Джисон будто нарочно тащат в их небольшую компанию, припоминая этому самому Чанбину то, как он на вечеринке Феликса от себя отпускать не хотел.

Чанбин упорно пытается заставлять себя ходить в универ каждый день и цитата: «Не потому что там Феликс, блять, Чан, да плевать мне на этого Феликса! Меня просто попрут отсюда, если я не буду появляться. А искать новый универ, ещё и тот, где не будет тебя-тупого-кенгуру и белки-придурка мне как-то не в кайф». За «тупого кенгуру» Чанбин, конечно же, получает по шее от Чана.  
Феликс упорно заставляет себя не ходить в универ, чтобы не пересекаться с Чанбином, слова которого о том, что ему «плевать», разбили сердце на мелкие осколки.

Чанбин не признаёт, что скучает за этим «кошачьим кормом», но упорно спрашивает у Джисона, который с Ликсом в одной группе учится, куда пропал рыжий.  
Феликс в универе всё ещё появляться не хочет, но сообщения Джисона о том, что Чанбин спрашивал о нём и о том, куда он пропал, греют больную душу.

Чанбин тяжело сходится с новыми людьми, но в их компании чисто случайно прописываются два принца универа — Хван Хёнджин и Ли Минхо (и нет, Джисон абсолютно точно не вкрашен в последнего! (нет)), парень Хёнджина Сынмин, мелкий первокурсник Ян Чонин (Чан клянётся, что не педофил, потому что все уже совершеннолетние, но на малого поглядывает с завидной точностью каждые 3 секунды), милаха мишка с факультета психологии с одного курса с Чаном Уджин, до жути обожающий курочку (как, впрочем, и вся компания). Поэтому Чанбину хочешь не хочешь, а приходится мириться с ними (и с балаганом от всех них тоже).  
Феликс с новыми людьми сходится легко, без проблем подстраиваясь под любой круг общения, но по приходу в универ он не готов к пополнению их компании в количестве аж пяти человек. Слишком много для одного раза…

Чанбин глазами Феликса находит, когда тот наконец возвращается в универ и на большой перемене, едва найдя их компанию из-за большого пополнении, подходит к ним и мямлит какое-то тихое приветствие и представление для тех, кто с ним не знаком; взгляд от рыжего не отводит, и даже когда тот садится прямо напротив него, Чанбин продолжает всё так же в упор смотреть на Феликса.  
Феликса взгляд Чанбина напрягает, поэтому он едва выдавливает из себя приветствие и представление и плюхается на единственное свободное место, которое, к сожалению, оказывается прямо напротив Чанбина. Ликс тушуется, взгляд в ланчбокс, который сам собирает каждое утро, опускает и просто чувствует, как начинают гореть щёки. Чёрт.

Чанбин честно не понимает, почему Феликс не появлялся в универе так долго. Этот мелкий что, не понимает, что с таким количеством прогулов могут и выпереть отсюда?!  
Феликс не хотел думать о том, что его прогулы могут плохо сказаться. У него была причина и, как считал он сам, достаточно веская.

Чанбин признается себе, но больше никому, что действительно скучал за этим ярким, «сотканным из солнца» Феликсом, за его голосом, за его глазами, рыжими волосами и веснушками. Скучал за солнцем в стенах этого ужаса.  
Феликс никому, кроме себя, не признается, что те дни, в которые он пропустил универ, были для него самыми ужасными, ведь в них не было Чанбина, не признается, что скучал за этим даркбоем, не смотря на то, что его слова очень ранили «сотканного из солнца» Ликса.

Чанбин вылавливает Феликса после пар и предлагает пройтись вместе до дома, утверждая, что живёт недалеко от Феликса, хотя Ли знает, что живёт его хён в совершенно противоположной стороне.  
Феликс принимает предложение, хоть и знает, что хён соврал, не понимает только «зачем?» и «почему?», но не углубляется. Он просто довольствуется моментом, предполагая, что это — разовая акция.

_Чанбин не знает, зачем предложил это.  
Феликс знает, почему согласился._

Чанбина тишина не напрягает, но он решается нарушить её, ведь интересно узнать, почему «кошачий корм» забил на пары и не появлялся долго.  
Феликс в ответ на чанбиновое «Почему ты не появлялся в универе?» молчит, с мыслями пытается собраться и придумать, что же ответить, но получается из рук вон плохо.

Чанбина не получать ответы на свои вопросы не устраивает, он угрюмо бормочет что-то вроде «Не хотел со мной общаться, так бы и сказал», и разворачивается, чтоб наконец-то действительно пойти в свою сторону.  
Феликс поникает, окликает его, пытается связать слова, но получается лишь что-то вроде «я…» и «ты…» и «и вот…», на что Чанбин хмуро бросает «Я понял Ликс, я всё понял. Не хочешь ничего говорить — твоё право».

Чанбину правда грустно. Он не понимает, что с ним происходит, а когда рассказал Чану и Джисону — на минуточку, двум самым близким придуркам на всём белом свете! — те лишь ехидно в один голос протянули «Наш Бинни-Бинни-Чанбинни влюби-и-ился!». Чанбин в тот момент готов был их убить. Без шуток.  
Феликсу отнюдь не лучше. Он не знал, что сказать хёну, чтоб не показать, что слышал те его слова в свой адрес, чтоб не показать, что ему из-за них было больно, плохо и не хотелось туда, где он увидит Чанбина. _Даже в «сотканных из солнца» могут разойтись по швам тонкие нити солнечных лучей._

Чанбин всячески отрицает свою любовь и привязанность, но сопливые песни так и льются из него на бумагу лирикой, а в нотную тетрадь аккордами под аккомпанемент чёрного горького кофе и неизменной привычки к сигаретам. Чанбин всячески **пытается** отрицать, что он _скучает_.  
Феликс растерян, безвылазно сидит дома, снова забив на университет, однако рассказывает все Джисону, когда тот пишет ему. Джисон без приглашения заваливается к Феликсу, накупив разной вредной и вкусной еды, включает на компьютере рыжего какую-то комедию и словно клешнями вытягивает из Ликса признание в том, что «сотканный из солнца» влюблён в даркбоя Чанбина. И не то чтобы Ликс не хотел рассказывать, просто боялся, что они недостаточно близки для таких разговоров. Джисон же лишь крепко обнимает, гладит по мягким волосам и честно обещает, что всё будет хорошо, пока Феликс льёт слёзы на любимую толстовку Хана, но последний, к слову не против, для друга не жалко.

Чанбина вытягивает Чан, придя к тому спустя три дня непоявления Чанбина и Феликса в универе. Стучится в дверь со словами «Мелкая зараза, открывай хёну!» и теряет весь напор, когда видит уставшего Чанбина с залёгшими тенями под глазами. «Понятно», — бормочет про себя и без приглашения вваливается в квартиру, сразу же раздвигая в спальне друга плотные шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Кто-то, похоже, решил в вампиры заделаться, да, Со Чанбин? Они стоят на балконе, не произнося ни слова, пока курят. Чан не знает, как начать, а Чанбин уже хочет закончить. Уже сидя на кухне Чан спрашивает лишь одно: «Долго ты будешь мучить и себя, и его в особенности, отрицая свои чувства?», чем застаёт Чанбина врасплох. Нет, не то чтобы последний прям очень удивлён такому вопросу, последние три дня он только и делал, что возвращался к вопросу о своих чувствах, но слова Чана отрезвили, не хуже крепкой пощёчины или затрещины. Вот только Чанбин не знает ответа.  
Феликс Джисону ответил честно, как и самому себе впрочем, а еще рассказал про подслушанный когда-то разговор Чана и Чанбина, из-за которого не появлялся в универе. Джисон лишь заваривает наивкуснейший чай и отпаивает им Феликса, а еще они долго валяются на кровати и обнимаются, потому что Ликс давно нормально не спал, а из-за кучи мыслей уснуть не получается, поэтому Джисон решает исполнить роль живой игрушки, потому что любимого человека в лице Со Чанбина он, увы, заменить не сможет. Да и не хочет. Ему бы со своими любовными проблемами в виде одного из принцев школы, красавчика Ли Минхо, разобраться.

Чанбин над словами Чана думает долго и в итоге обнаруживает себя перед дверью в квартиру Ликса, нажимающим на дверной замок. Резко появляется желание сбежать, провалиться под землю хотя бы потому, что он не помнит, как ноги его сюда принесли и откуда он вообще узнал адрес Феликса. Наверное или Чан, или Джисон, в последнее время часто зависающий у «кошачьего корма», сказали. В любом случае, сейчас это уже не важно.  
Феликс при виде Чанбина теряется и дверь закрыть пытается, но Чанбин ногу подставляет и тихо айкает, когда Ликс по ней случайно дверью проходится. Больно. А Феликсу не остаётся ничего иного, как впустить горе-хёна в свою обитель.

Чанбин на пороге мнётся, теряется, что сказать не знает. Да и извиниться, наверное, тоже стоит. Джисон рассказал всё. Но Чанбин из себя и слова выдавить не может, зато Феликс без слов усаживает его на кухне за столом и ставит чайник.  
Феликс предчувствует долгий разговор, _который никто из них начинать не хочет_.

Чанбин обхватывает кружку с горячим чаем руками, обжигается, тихо шипит, но Феликс не реагирует. Мысленно «сотканный из солнца» уже трижды обнял своего хёна и попросил быть осторожнее, но в реальности лишь сидит напротив, покусывая губу, боясь начать разговор.  
Феликс взглядом в стол утыкается, потому что смотреть сейчас на Чанбина выше его сил, потому что всё очень запутано, но распутывать слишком страшно.

Чанбин, как старший, решает всё же начать, но получается… далеко не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. «Феликс…», — тихо бормочет Со и опять замолкает, не зная, что сказать.  
«Хён, — почти сразу же начинает Феликс, удивляясь, откуда в нём самом вообще взялись силы говорить, — Джисон ведь тебе всё рассказал, правда? Значит ты знаешь, что я уже давно влюблён в тебя. И знаешь, что я всегда наблюдал за тобой. И знаешь, почему мне с тобой было неловко. И почему я тогда не мог слова связать. Ведь так? Знаешь же, да?»

Чанбин в ответ лишь кивает, потому что слова в голову идти не хотят. Знает, что должен сказать Феликсу о том, что чувствует, потому что обидеть «сотканного из солнца» и опять заставить его свет пусть на время, но погаснуть не хочется отнюдь.  
Феликс кивает сам себе и продолжает: «Значит ты понимаешь, что я жду ответа от тебя, хён. Да или нет. Мне правда важно знать, что ты чувствуешь. Если я тебе противен, я исчезну из твоей жизни, чтоб не напоминать об этом всём, если же…»

Чанбин его перебивает тихим «Не исчезай». Со, на деле, и сам поверить не может, что сказал это, но маленький солнечный мальчик сказал уже гораздо больше. «Ты мне не противен и я не хочу, чтоб ты исчезал из моей жизни. Оставайся в ней. Со мной», — Чанбин уверен, что звучит ужасно слащаво, но он говорит то, что чувствует.  
Феликс от этих слов улыбается сквозь слёзы. Чанбин лишь подходит к Ли и мягко прижимает того к себе. Феликс хёна обхватывает крепко и отпускать не намерен, что со смешком замечает Чанбин и «сотканный из солнца» нехотя отстраняется, вставая со стула. Он хочет удостовериться, что это не сон. Обнять Чанбина еще раз. Просто прикоснуться.

Чанбин мягко обхватывает лицо младшего и целует. У Со губы отдают сигаретным привкусом (Феликсу это правда не нравится), но за то, чтоб эти поцелуи повторялись чаще, Ли готов отдать что угодно. Поцелуй получается мягкий и нежный, Чанбин потом признается, что когда-то в начале старшей школы встречался с одной девчонкой, но дальше поцелуев у них дело не зашло, а потом оба осознали свою негетеросексуальную ориентацию. Когда воздуха перестаёт хватать, Чанбин отстраняется и большим пальцем стирает с щёк _своего_ «сотканного из солнца» мальчика дорожки слёз. «Я больше никогда не заставлю тебя плакать, обещаю», — тихо шепчет Чанбин и обнимает Ли.  
Феликс хёна в ответ руками обвивает, а лицо прячет на его плече. Толстовка Чанбина быстро становится мокрой из-за слёз, но Со это совсем не волнует. Пусть сейчас Феликс выплеснет все, что скопилось. А потом Чанбин обязательно постарается сделать так, чтоб в жизни _его_ «сотканного из солнца» мальчика больше не было слёз.

_Чанбин слышит тихое «Это значит да, хён?», улыбается и так же тихо отвечает: «Это значит да, солнце».  
Феликс уже не плачет, лишь улыбается тепло-тепло, словно само солнце, и Чанбин чувствует себя самым счастливым на всём свете._

Чанбин Феликса за руку крепко держит, пока они идут к друзьям. У «сотканного из солнца» щёки горят, а Чанбин, замечая это, лишь улыбается ярко-ярко, да так, что еще подумать нужно, кто здесь действительно «сотканный из солнца». Чан и Джисон на пару глаза распахивают, смотря на это «явление Христа (тогда уж двух) народу», от своих парней отрываются (ну, не удивительно. Чонин и сам за Чаном бегал, Минхо, как оказалось, тоже в их компанию не просто так затесался. А еще принц университета. Да эти принцы на простых смертных чаще смотрят, чем наоборот (но это не точно)!), на радостях едва не душат друг друга в объятиях (на что недовольно поглядывают всё те же Чонин и Минхо) и сильно бьются ладошками.  
Феликс на такую реакцию ещё большей краской заливается, лицо на плече Чанбина прячет, пока последний оповещает всю компанию об их с Феликсом отношениях. Джисон и Чан же крепко пожимают свободную чанбиновскую руку, пока другой Со продолжает держать смущающегося Феликса.

Чанбин честно рад и за Чана, и за Джисона, и за Чонина и Минхо, которые обрели счастье в лице его двух самых близких придурков, и даже за Хёнджина, Сынмина, Уджина, и вообще, «дайте я всех обниму, это не я, не смотрите на меня так, это Феликс на меня так действует».  
Феликс мягко смеётся, за ним в истерическом хохоте заходится Джисон, посмеивается Чан и их смех подхватывают остальные. «Вот оно», — счастливо думает Феликс, улыбаясь, пока они с Чанбином смотрят друг другу в глаза и держатся за руки, сидя рядом друг с другом за их большим дружным столиком.

_У Чанбина вместо чёрной дыры в душе рядом маленький сотканный из лучиков солнца мальчик.  
У Феликса в душе и рядом навеки **его** порой мрачный Чанбин._

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это тот самый "Сотканный...", который у меня не получился из "Солнечного". Поэтому это две отдельные работы.  
> Ну, что-то вроде у меня получилось... и вроде даже так, как я хотела...  
> И опять я экспериментирую, в этот раз начиная с имени Чанбина или Феликса.  
> Маленькая романтическая сказка. Надеюсь, вам понравилось)


End file.
